Quest for the Diamonds: Return to the Trollz World!
by Ellis97
Summary: It's a hair thing, it's a pink thing, it's an epic mission to save the world! With the world in jeopardy, Inspector Gadget, Jorge, Ivan, Colonel Nozzaire and their new friends, Mantis and Kantrop must retrieve the ancient diamonds to counteract the Dark Entity that's plaguing the universe. The first two are in Trollzopolis and our heroes must team up with the BFFL to do so.
1. The Big Mission Begins

**Author's Note:**

 **While Penny, Chrissy and their friends are still out practicing their superpowers in Bay City, we have to get back to what Inspector Gadget and his allies are up to.**

 **THEME SONG:**

 **Here he is right now, here he is right now, here he is to save the day.**

 **Here he is right now, here he is right now, here he is to save the day.**

 **Who do we call when danger is afoot? Who do we call?**

 **Inspector Gadget (oh yeah)**

 **Inspector Gadget (that's right)**

 **Here he is right now, here he is right now, here he is to save the day.**

 **Penny and Brain will join him to save the day...**

 **Here he is right now, here he is right now, chances are he'll save the day.**

 **And now...**

 **GO GO GADGET EPISODE!**

* * *

 **PREVIOUSLY ON INSPECTOR GADGET...**

Our protagonist, Inspector Gadget and his partners, Jorge Cruz and Ivan Lee had been sent on a case to arrest a criminal who escaped to a remote location called "Volcano Island". This crook had been working with Gadget's old nemesis, Fiona DuBois on stealing an ancient sarcophagus containing something known as "The Dark Entity", which could destroy all life as we know it.

But naturally, in his pride, the inspector himself figured he could save the day all on his own and that did not turn out so well. Now, Gadget, Jorge and Ivan must retrieve three enchanted diamonds to counteract the ever-growing void, which is going wipe out the universe. With their new allies, Mantis, Kantrop and their three animals by their sides, our heroes set off on their biggest adventure yet.

* * *

Our story does not open up with our protagonists, but it opens up in the lair of the evil, Zorbad, the person who was corrupted by the Dark Entity and his minions; Carlotta, his bitter assistant, obliged to serve him after he saved her life, General Clark, an irritable member of the tribe who gained a scar on his eye after a spear accident and Thud, a muscular brute with the intellect and personality of a lost sock. Led by Zorbad, these three felons were sealed away when the Dark Entity was defeated. Now that they were released, they could finish what they started.

"Finally, the time has come, my henchmen" Zorbad said to his minions "Now that we've released from our prison, we can finish what we've started. The void has been ripped in the dimensional fabric of time and space. Now, it is just a matter of time before the universe reaches its demise!"

"You got it, boss" Thud saluted "First, you erase the whole universe and then you rebuild it in your own glory. Is that right?"

"Of course it is right, you fool!" General Clark snapped "Only we will be sparred! We've been trapped in that sarcophagus for thousands of years!"

"Well excuse me for trying to remember, it's been a while since I've seen the outside world" said Thud.

"Enough!" Carlotta snapped "The master is going to end the universe! End of story!"

"Thank you, Carlotta" said Zorbad "That's why you're my best minion. You two could learn a thing or two from her"

"Yeah, but I just got an FYI for you, sir" Carlotta pointed out "Apparently, there's some meddling involved in our little scheme; two members of the tribe and three men from the mainland have set off the find the enchanted diamonds that could defeat us"

"Interesting..." said Zorbad "We must put a stop to this or our plans will fail again"

"Say no more, your darkness" said Thud "I shall take care of those intruders! I will give them a taste of my uh...uh..."

"Fists" Clark deadpanned.

"Very well, Thud" said Zorbad "Go and clobber those heroes! They must be stopped at once! Do not fail me!"

"Don't worry boss, you can count on me!" Thud said before walking out "Uh...which way is the exit?"

"Over there" Carlotta pointed to the left.

"Thank you" Thud said as he walked out the lair.

Carlotta turned to Clark "Uh...maybe you should go with him. He could use some assistance"

"Yes, I think he could" Clark sighed as he followed Thud out of the lair.

* * *

Now that that's taken care of, we cut to Inspector Gadget's neighborhood, where we see him, Jorge, Ivan, Mantis and Kantrop heading towards the secret entrance to W.O.M.P Headquarters.

"Okay privates, time to begin our primary mission" Gadget proclaimed before inserting a coin into the secret entrance to WOMP "Phase one; get to HQ and inform the general and colonel about our impending doom!"

Just then, the vending machine opened up and the five entered the secret entrance, which took them to an alleyway with some sort slot and a trash can. Gadget reached into his coat pocket and took out his WOMP card. He inserted it into the slot and the trash can opened up. Our heroes went into the trash can, which led to some sort of secret underground passageway.

"...Phase two; go to the WOMP Labs and get assistance from the scientists" Gadget continued as he unscrewed his finger to light the way through the passageway.

They then ran up a staircase and made it to another entrance, which led to a sliding door, which also led to a regular door, which also led to another underground staircase, which somehow led to the entrance to a wardrobe, which led them to a large safe.

"...phase three; retrieve the gems and save the entire world from doomsday!" Gadget finished as he unlocked the safe, which took them right to W.O.M.P Headquarters.

"Boy, this organization sure has a lot of secret passageways" Ivan remarked.

Inside Colonel Nozzaire's office, the colonel was polishing a crystal bust of himself when all of a sudden, the door slammed open, startling him.

"Hiya Colonel!" exclaimed Gadget.

"AAAHHH!" shouted the colonel "Gadget! What do you think you're doing here?! You nearly ruined my sculpture"

"Sorry to come unannounced, colonel, but may we speak with the general?" asked Gadget "It's somewhat important"

"If it kills me, I won't have to deal with you anymore" Nozzaire mumbled as he walked over to his intercom to call the general "General Sir! Permission for transmission!"

Just then, General Sir's image appeared on Nozzaire's screen "You called, Nozzaire?"

Nozzaire screamed and quickly turned around "General Sir, sir! Inspector Gadget and his uh...associates are here to see you"

"Inspector Gadget and company reporting for duty, sir!" Gadget saluted.

"Gadget, what a coincidence" said General Sir "I was going to call you for a mission"

"A mission?" asked Jorge.

"Indeed, my boy" General Sir nodded "As you may have noticed, a large hole has appeared in the sky and it appears to be getting bigger by the minute. Our scientists have Intel that this is a rip in the space-time continuum and the bigger it gets, it could end all life as we know it"

Gadget nervously chuckled "Well...funny story about that hole in the sky...it's not so much funny as it is disturbing...well, you see..."

 **ONE NOT SO MUCH FUNNY AS IT IS DISTURBING EXPLANATION LATER...**

"...and that's when he come to now" Gadget finished his explanation.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Nozzaire screamed.

"Mr. My Gizmos Can Solve Anything just released an evil villain intent on destroying the universe!" Mantis bitterly pointed to Gadget "That's what happened!"

"I knew Gadget had something to do with this! I Just knew it!" Nozzaire growled "This time, Gadget, you have gone too far!"

"At ease, colonel" Gadget said in a reassuring, yet fearful manner "We cannot play the Blame Game, what with the world being in danger and all"

"Gadget's right, Nozzaire" said General Sir "He may have caused all of this, but we have to think about what could happen if we don't do anything about it"

"The general's right, guys" Jorge nodded "Think of the people we care about who are in danger: Tyson, Penny, Brain, Bridget, Chief Quimby, Jeanette, Capeman..."

There was much silence for quite a while until everyone finally realized how serious this situation was.

Gadget breathed in and saluted "General Sir, there may be a reason to worry, but I just want you to know...Inspector Gadget is always on duty!"

"And I have a family to protect and as a member of the tribe, it is my duty to do so" Mantis added.

"And Mantis, as your partner, it is my job to assist you" Jorge exclaimed.

"And we're your partners Gadget, so if your niece is in danger, then gosh darn it, our niece is in danger as well!" Ivan proclaimed "Can I get an amen?"

"Dude, you don't have to do that" Jorge remarked.

"Then it's settled" said General Sir "Gadget, you and your allies will retrieve those diamonds and get them back to that island and save the universe"

"You got it, general!" Gadget saluted "Like I said, I'm always on duty!"

"I'd better go as well" said Nozzaire.

"You too, colonel?" asked Gadget.

"Do not think I'm doing this because I want to help you, Gadget" said the colonel "I am doing this to get more respect from the general and to keep a close eye on you"

"Now go see Professor Von Slickstein and Dr. Ganglion in the lab, they'll be sure to provide you with some useful equipment" said the general "Hurry up! There is no time to lose"

"Don't worry, general" said Gadget "Inspector Gadget is-"

"Always on duty, we know" Ivan folded his arms.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Inspector Gadget and his allies have started their quest for the enchanted diamonds and it looks like it won't be easy since Zorbad's minions are on the way. Where will they go? And what gives me the distinct feeling we'll be seeing some old faces in this story? Stay tuned!**


	2. To the Strange Planet

Gadget, Jorge, Ivan, Mantis, Kantrop and Nozzaire went to the WOMP laboratory to see Dr. Ganglion and Professor Von Slickstein about equipment to aid them in their mission.

"Hello? Professor Von Stickstein?" Gadget called out "Dr. Ganglion?"

Just then, a large rocket came shooting right towards our protagonists.

"Wowsers!" Gadget exclaimed "Go go gadget, coat!"

Gadget's coat inflated like a balloon and when the rocket hit him, he bounced right into the air and started to fly around and deflate until he crashed into a bunch of mannequins.

"Well that was worth the price of admission" Ivan remarked.

"You could say that again, Ivan" Nozzaire smirked.

Just then, Professor Von Slickstein came right to our heroes and helped Gadget out of the crash test dummies.

"Oh you poor dummy" he said as he pulled the inspector out.

"But, I'm the real Inspector Gadget" said Gadget.

"Yes, I know" Von Slickstein deadpanned "So Inspector, I hear that you and your associates are on a most important mission"

"Indeed, professor" Gadget nodded "And we need some new equipment to aid us in this covert operation!"

"Good, because we've come up with a list of devices to aid you in said operation!" said Professor Von Slickstein "Come with me"

Our heroes followed the professor to the lab workbench, where Dr. Ganglion was waiting for them.

"Oh, hey guys!" he waved to them.

"Hola, doc" Jorge deadpanned "So what do you got here for us?"

"Glad you asked, Officer Cruz" said Dr. Ganglion "Professor?"

"Glad to" Professor Von Slickstein said as he picked up silver, metal pen "This seemingly ordinary pen is actually a large staff complete with stealth action! Results may vary"

"Ahh, the old 'metal pen that turns into a staff' trick, check!" Gadget snapped his fingers.

"I'll take that" Ivan said as he grabbed the pen.

"And doctor, if you would!" Professor Von Slickstein turned to Ganglion "This is an invention that we are working on..."

Dr. Ganglion showed them something that looked like a medium sized metal log with something that looked like a satellite stick attached to a metal ball "Tada!"

"What on Earth is that thing?" asked Nozzaire.

"It looks like some kind of metal chocolate log" Jorge remarked.

"Au contraire, officer" said Professor Von Slickstein "This is actually a vortex projection device. It will transport you to anywhere. I call it...the G-Portal!"

"No guessing what the 'G' stands for" Ivan rolled his eyes.

"But only use it in an actual emergency, it takes a couple of hours to recharge" Dr. Ganglion pointed out.

"If it is that vital, I guess I will hold onto it" said Nozzaire "I don't trust Gadget with it"

"And I don't blame you" Mantis remarked.

"These are some pretty cool gizmos, prof" said Jorge "But do you have anymore we could possibly use?"

"I'm glad you asked, Officer Cruz" said the professor "Ganglion, if you would?"

"Right professor!" Dr. Ganglion said as he showed a spray can to the gang "Tada!"

"Wowsers, what's that?" asked Gadget.

"It's our new patented invisibility spray" Dr. Ganglion explained "I made it from the same stuff I used to turn Dr. Claw into that Debonair guy, but the effect is still sadly temporary"

"I guess I'll be holding onto that!" Ivan said as he put the can in his pocket.

The professor cleared his throat "And now, for our final gadget...the Twister Blaster!"

Ganglion showed a small, red gun-cannon that looked like it had a fan inside of it "Just pull the trigger and a small tornado emerges and blow them away!"

"I believe that is mine, okay!" Jorge grabbed the blaster.

"Alright everyone, now that we have gotten our little gizmos, it's time to go get those diamonds!" Gadget proclaimed.

"Yeah, but how are we gonna get to the planet where the first two are located?" asked Ivan.

"Build a rocket ship and travel at warp speed?" suggested Gadget.

"I was thinking of that, but there wasn't enough time, so that's why I created the G-Portal" said Professor Von Slickstein "All I have to do is set the coordinates to the planet and then you're there. All I need is the map that tells what planet you're supposed to go to"

"Well that's convenient" Ivan folded his arms.

Gadget handed the professor and doctor the map. They observed the map and tried to find the planet. Just then, the professor saw a swirly, pink planet on the map.

"Is this it?" he pointed to the planet.

"Yes, it is" Mantis deadpanned "It's on the cave paintings and in the record books back home. Some of our ancestors came from that planet, but that's another story"

Professor Von Slickstein examined the planet "I think I've seen this planet during my research when I was at the observatory and I just happen to know the coordinates to the planet"

"So why haven't you tried going to the planet?" asked Nozzaire.

"I've been too busy dabbling in the usual" the professor replied "You know, thermonuclear medicine, biochemistry, that's all. Now to set the coordinates"

After a while of setting the coordinates on the G-Portal Projector, the scientists were finally done and ready to put it to the test.

"Okay gentlemen, we're ready!" said Dr. Ganglion.

"Gentlemen?" the professor raised an eyebrow.

The others were fast asleep, due to waiting a long time for those coordinates to be set.

The professor snapped his fingers at them "Hey! Wake up!"

The loud snapping then suddenly woke them up.

"Huh? What? What?" they quickly looked around.

"Now that you are done with your REM cycles, can we please get back to the mission?" asked the professor.

"Of course, professor" said Gadget.

"Now as I was saying, we are done setting the coordinates to that planet that ya'll are supposed to get to" the professor cleared his throat.

"And here are the coordinates for the portal to get you guys back home" Dr. Ganglion handed a piece of paper to the gang.

"I'll take that, thank you" Ivan grabbed the coordinates and put them in his pocket.

"Okay everyone, let's go!" Gadget told his allies.

"Hold on inspector, we have one last thing for you guys" the professor cut them off.

"What is it NOW?!" Nozzaire shouted, irritated.

Dr. Ganglion held out a tray of six watches "These are video watches you gentlemen can use to stay in touch"

"Wowsers, those look just like Penny's watch" Gadget remarked.

"Yes, we managed to save your brother's plans for the watch before his house went up in flames" the professor replied "But that's another story. Right now, we have to get you guys to that planet!"

Nozzaire grabbed the G-Portal Projector "Now how do we...how you say? Operate this doohickey?"

"Just press that purple button in the middle" the professor pointed to a button on the machine.

Nozzaire pressed the button and all of a sudden, the projector conjured up a swirling purple vortex appeared.

"Okay gang, we are off to save the universe!" Gadget proclaimed "Go go gadget, adventure!"

One at a time, Inspector Gadget, Officer Jorge, Officer Ivan, Colonel Nozzaire, Mantis and Kantrop all jumped into the swirling vortex, ready to save the world once again.

"Good luck boys, you're gonna need it" Professor Von Slickstein said as he and Dr. Ganglion saw our heroes run off to the strange planet, where they would find the first two diamonds.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wowsers! It looks like Inspector Gadget and his friends are off on another adventure and I think this'll be their biggest one yet. Where are they headed? Stay tuned for more!**


	3. Welcome Back to Trollzopolis

At the dastardly lair of Dr. Claw, the malevolent lord was stroking his cat with his prosthetic hand when all of a sudden, his nephew had called.

"Uncle Claw" said Talon "I have important news"

"What do you want, Talon?" asked Claw "Shouldn't you be in Bay City by now?"

"This doesn't consider the mission, uncle" said Talon "Recently, a large void has appeared in the sky and it seems to be getting bigger. Shouldn't we be concerned?"

"Concerned?" asked Claw.

"Yeah, I mean, what if this is urgent?" asked Talon "What is this thing in the sky leads the end of all life as we know it?"

"That is none of my concern right now!" Claw slammed his fist "Right now, you must get to Dr. Nightingale and have him make the machine!"

Talon tried to reason "But Uncle Claw, I-"

"GO NOW!" Claw cut him off.

"Yes sir" Talon gulped "Talon out!"

Talon ended the transmission and looked at the void in the sky, which was getting bigger by the minute. He started to worry about what was going on and if this really was doomsday. His uncle didn't seem to care, but he seemed to.

* * *

We now cut to our protagonists as they travel through time and space at a warp speed in a swirling, green vortex and soon enough, they arrived right at the planet they were supposed to be at. Everybody landed right on each other when they landed on the ground.

"Wowsers, we made it" Gadget remarked.

"Good, now get off of me" Nozzaire deadpanned.

Everybody got off of each other and stood up. Gadget then noticed something about this place.

"Say, this place looks familiar" he extended his neck "I could swear I've seen this place before. It's like I've been here before"

"Well, maybe finding the diamonds will jog your memory, Gadget" suggested Jorge "Come on, let's go"

"Let me get the map" Ivan said as he reached into his pocket and took out the map.

The map magically transformed and it showed directions to the first diamond.

"Wow, I've heard of ancient voodoo magic, but this is ridiculous" Ivan remarked.

"Like the shaman said, some of our ancestors came from this planet" Kantrop replied "But that's another story"

"Well then, let's get going!" Gadget proclaimed "And don't worry gang, my gadgets will help us along the way"

"Um, Gadget? As a higher ranking officer, may I inquire something, mon ami?" asked Nozzaire.

"Of course, colonel" said Nozzaire "What is it?"

"IT WAS YOUR STUPID GADGETS THAT CAUSED ALL OF THIS!" Nozzaire shouted.

After walking for a while, the gang started to get confused as to where they were going.

"Gadget, are you sure you know where we are going?" asked Mantis.

"Of course, Mantis" said Gadget "I may not come with a GPS device, but I believe we are getting closer"

"Closer to the world ending" Nozzaire remarked.

While the gang continued walking, they noticed that there were some footprints on the ground.

"Uh guys? Notice anything about these footprints?" asked Jorge.

Gadget extended his neck and a hand came out of his hat, holding a magnifying glass to his eye to look at the footprints "Why yes. I believe that they look like ours"

"That's because they ARE ours, Gadget" said Jorge "We've been going in circles. No wonder we're lost"

"Great, now we're doomed and lost in this spooky forest" Ivan rolled his eyes.

"No need to fret, privates" said Gadget "We just need to find some assistance"

"Yeah, but from who?" asked Jorge.

"Well, some of me and Kantrop's ancestors came from this planet, so maybe they might know something about the diamonds" suggested Mantis.

"And where, pray tell, do you suppose we find help?" asked Ivan.

Just then, the gang saw some flashing lights of different colors from afar.

"Mira, mira, look!" Jorge pointed to the lights "Lights!"

"Either there's a fireworks display going on or something is very wrong" Gadget remarked "This can mean only one thing..."

"Stay out of it and let nature take it's course?" asked Ivan.

"No, we're going to be nosy and see what's going on" said Gadget.

"Figures" Jorge rolled his eyes.

Our heroes followed the light and saw where it had come from. They saw five mysterious figures performing some, strange bizarre rituals.

"What strange, bizzare rituals could they be performing?" wondered Jorge.

"Let's get a closer look" said Ivan.

Our heroes tiptoed towards the strange figures, but one of them accidentally stepped on a stick and snapped it in half.

"Huh?" one of the figures turned around.

"Wowsers, they spotted us!" Gadget exclaimed "Let's get outta here!"

"For once, I actually agree with you, Gadget" said Mantis.

"Hang on everyone" Gadget said as he extended his arms and grabbed his friends "Go go gadget, power skates!"

Gadget's feet converted to rocket skates and they started to zoom away from the five mysterious figures, who tried to chase after them.

"Don't worry" said Gadget "If I can activate the 'TURBO' setting on these things, we could lose them faster. If only my arms weren't holding ya'll and my extension arm wasn't helping as well"

Just then, our heroes crashed into a tree and landed on top of each other.

"...and if only you would keep your eyes focused on where we were going" Nozzaire deadpanned.

"Yeah, thanks for pointing that out" Gadget said as his extended neck stuck out from underneath the pile.

Just then, the five shadowy figures came up to our six protagonists.

"Aaahhh!" they shouted and shut their eyes tight.

"Inspector Gadget?" asked a familiar voice that came from one of the figures.

"Huh?" everybody opened their eyes.

They were now able to see the figures more clearly. They were five diminutive girls with large, tall hair. One had pink hair, one had red hair, one had blue hair, one had yellow hair and one had purple hair.

"Wowsers!" Gadget exclaimed "I know that voice! Amethyst?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out" said Amethyst.

"Great to see you again, Inspector G" said Ruby.

"Long time, no see" Onyx remarked.

Nozzaire cleared his throat "Um, Gadget, I do not mean to rude or anything, but...CAN YOU GET US OFF OF YOU?!"

Gadget used his bionic arms to lift his allies off of him and they all helped each other get up.

"There, that's better" Gadget said as he brushed his coat "Anyways, it's great to see you girls again!"

"Yeah, it like, sure is" Topaz shook Gadget's hand.

"Wait a second" Mantis cut them off "You know these munchkins?"

"Sure I do, Mantis" said Gadget "These are my friends, the Trollz. They live on this planet"

"They sure are pretty minuscule" Ivan remarked.

"So, who are your friends, inspector?" asked Sapphire.

Gadget cleared this throat "Oh, sorry. Where are my manners? Girlz, these are my friends..."

"Allies!" corrected Ivan.

Gadget continued "I mean...allies, Jorge Cruz, Ivan Lee, Colonel Nozzaire, Mantis and Kantrop"

"Hola" Jorge deadpanned.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance" Ivan saluted.

"What is...how you say? Up" added Nozzaire.

"Wow, real live trolls" Mantis looked at the girlz in awe.

"I knew I should've brought my crossbow" Kantrop remarked.

"Nice to meet you five" Ruby made a snooty smile "I'm Ruby and these are my friends/girl posse; Amethyst, Topaz, Onyx and Sapphire"

"Hi" Amythest waved to them.

"Hey" Topaz giggled.

"How's it going?" Onyx deadpanned.

"Cool" Sapphire looked at the guys in awe "I never thought I'd see another Earthling again"

"So, how do you know Gadget?" Mantis asked the Trollz.

"The inspector came here to help us get our magic spellbooks and material back from some bad guys" Amethyst explained "When this old troll destroyed the portal when he left, we never thought we'd see each other again. But now, ya'll are here!"

"So, what are you guys doing here?" asked Onyx.

"We're on a mission to retrieve two ancient diamonds from this planet and bring them back to an island on Earth to save the universe!" Gadget proclaimed "Would you five know where these diamonds are?"

"My first suggestion is at the jewelry store" Topaz smiled.

"Maybe we could go to Obsidian and see if she knows anything about these diamonds" suggested Sapphire "After all, she's the smartest person we know. Besides me, that is"

"Well then, I guess we're off to the Spell Bead Shop" Onyx shrugged "Come on"

"Lead the way, Onyx" said Gadget.

Onyx gave our heroes a nod and the Trollz led them off to the Spell Bead Shop.

"Gadget, are you sure about this?" Ivan asked the cyborg cop "I mean, these creatures could be dangerous"

"Indeed" Nozzaire agreed "I am pretty skeptical about this as well"

"Look, I've only been to a small portion of this place and we're never gonna find the diamonds if we don't know we're going" Gadget replied "I'm pretty sure we can trust these five"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but this metallic bubblehead is right" Mantis stated "I mean, some of my people descended from this planet, so it only makes sense for us to follow them"

"Plus, we could use the help" added Jorge.

Nozzaire thought for a moment "Okay...but I'm keeping an eye on those five!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like the bionic inspector has once again, crossed paths with our favorite large-haired, minuscule, mythical teenage girl creatures. Bet you didn't see that coming? Well, let's stay tuned to see what Obsidian has to say.**


	4. And Trollz Makes Eleven

Meanwhile, General Clark and Thud had arrived on the Troll planet. They were in the Forbidden Forest, ready to carry out their mission.

"So, what are we doing here, general?" asked Thud.

Clark sighed "For the billionth time Thud, we are here to carry out the assignment Zorbad gave us to stop those heroes from getting the diamonds!"

"Oh yeah" Thud nodded "So uh...where do we find them?"

"That I do not know" said Clark "We must look around and find them! Come, you hulking brute"

"Right behind ya, general" Thud said slowly.

Thud and Clark walked through the Forbidden Forest. The foggy and spooky atmosphere made it pretty hard to see their way through the place.

"This place is really foggy" said Thud "How on Earth are we gonna find our way out of here?"

"How should I know?" Clark angrily replied "This is my first time on this strange planet as well"

Just then, there was some sort of noise in the distance.

"Whoa" Thud gasped as he grabbed Clark's shoulders "What's going on here?"

Just then, a large and shadowy figure appeared in the fog.

"AAAHHH!" Thud and Clark jumped into each other's arms.

"Who are you?!" demanded the strange figure "Where did you come from?!"

The figure walked up closer to the duo and revealed himself to be some green little boy with fangs and dressed in a schoolboy uniform.

"Hey you two!" he exclaimed.

The two baddies both opened their eyes and saw that the stranger was no bigger than a puppy dog.

"Who do you think you are?!" demanded the little boy.

"I am General Clark and this is Thud" said Clark "Now out of our way, little boy. We have some urgent business to attend to"

"Little boy?" the boy shouted "I'll have you know that I am over 900 years old and you have no idea who you're dealing with!"

"I believe I am dealing with a little boy whose ears are bigger than his stomach" Clark remarked.

"Listen you cretinous freaks!" spat the little boy "I am Simon, ruler of all the gremlins and this is my lowly henchman, Snarf!"

Simon turned around and saw that there was nobody beside him.

"Oh yeah, I traded Snarf to a couple of gnomes for sulfur butter" Simon deadpanned.

"Well, I'm General Clark, right hand man of Lord Zorbad, and this is my henchman, Thud!" Clark retorted.

"And we are on a mission to retrieve two ancient gems from this strange planet before our arch-enemies do" Thud added.

"Shut up!" Clark slapped Thud's stomach "You want to give us away?"

"Ancient diamonds?" Simon raised an eyebrow "Well, it just so happens I know where these two 'diamonds' are hidden"

"You know, I happen to be aware of where these diamonds are located" said Simon "Here's the deal; if you two help me locate my arch-enemies and defeat them, I'll help you find the diamonds and stop your enemies"

"You are willing to help us?" Thud asked, confused.

"Of course" Simon smirked "Do you trust me?"

"That would be a no" Clark deadpanned.

"Good, I don't trust you either" said Simon "So do we have a deal?"

"Deal!" Clark and Thud shook hands with Simon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Inspector Gadget and the rest of our protagonists followed the Trollz to Obsidian's store at the mall. It wasn't easy getting in there you know.

"Maybe Obsidian has a spell that can make us your size, that way, it'd be easier to get around in these places" Mantis remarked.

The Girlz and our heroes made it to the store, ready to see Obsidian.

"Oh Obsidian!" Onyx called out in a sarcastic tone "Come out wherever you are"

"Here Obsidian, here girl" Topaz whistled.

Just then, an old lady with a cane, purple cloak and large, white hair came walking towards the characters.

"Aye carumba, I wonder how she holds up with all that hair?" thought Jorge.

"Ah, hello girls" Obsidian greeted the girls "How has it been? Let me guess, you're here for new spell beads?"

"Hey Obsidian" said Amethyst "No, we're not here for new spell beads. We're here because we need your assistance"

"Assistance, with what?" asked Obsidian.

"See for yourself" Onyx pointed to the gang.

"Hello Obsidian" Gadget greeted the elderly troll "It's been quite sometime. Like, we saw each other twenty six episodes ago"

"Inspector Gadget?" Obsidian gasped "But how? I thought I sealed up the portal! You weren't supposed to come back"

"Yeah, it's a pretty big surprise" Gadget chuckled "But seriously, the point is I'm back and me and my friends-"

Ivan cleared his throat "Associates"

Gadget continued "...associates are here on a very important mission to retrieve two ancient diamonds from this planet"

"Ancient diamonds?" asked Obsidian.

"Yes!" said Nozzaire "This digitized dolt released a maniac and now, ze whole universe is in danger!"

"That's why we need your help to get two of the ancient diamonds, to counteract the void that the universe is being sucked into" Mantis finished.

"I see..." said Obsidian "Luckily, I happen to know where the gems are located"

"You do?" asked the protagonists.

"Of course she does" said Ruby "She's my ancient"

"Thank you Ruby" said Obsidian "Anyways, the first gem is located in the Ember Caves"

"Ember Caves? What's that?" asked Kantrop.

"It's a place where we harness all our magic from" Obsidian explained "When Zorbad was locked into his prison, we hid one of the gems in a secret compartment in the cave, somewhere so secret that not even our enemies would find it"

"Oh, so where is it?" asked Gadget.

"I can't tell you, it's a secret" Obsidian deadpanned.

"Oh" said Gadget.

Obsidian cleared her throat "However, I can give you five a map that'll tell you where in the caves the gem is hidden"

"Well that's a fact worth knowing" Onyx folded her arms.

Obsidian walked over to a shelf and grabbed some sort of ancient-looking map and handed it to the inspector "This map will guide you through the caverns and you'll find the first diamond there"

"Thank you, Obsidian!" Gadget said as he extended his arm and put the map in his pocket "We're always on duty! Come along, privates!"

Gadget and his associates walked out of the shop and started to continue their journey.

"Well now that they're gone, we can finally shop like Christmastime" Ruby said as our heroes were out of earshot.

"Hey guys!" Topaz said as she grabbed a bead "Look at this thing"

Topaz walked over to her friends to show off the spell bead, when she tripped and it landed right near Obsidian. Just then, there was a large flash and Obsidian became splotched with rainbow colors.

"Oopsy" Topaz nervously giggled.

"Uh...on second thought, maybe you girls should go with them" Obsidian deadpanned "I think they might need some veterans to assist them"

"And they might need some Trollzoplians to help them, too" Topaz added.

"Well come on, let's go" said Amyethst.

The girls caught up with the gang and decided to team up with them. The gang wasn't too sure about more members of the team, but since the Trollz new this planet like the backs of their four fingered hands, they had to take them along.

"So, these Amber Caves give you girls your magical powers by planting some of it on you at birth?" Nozzaire asked the girls.

"Yep" Ruby nodded "Unfortunately, only girls can use magic and guys are stuck with science"

"A planet run by both magic and science" Ivan rubbed his chin "How intriguing...now this is something I'd really like to study"

"Gee Ivan, that sounds like fun" said Sapphire.

"No time for studying, Ivan" said Gadget "We have a whole universe to save, two diamonds to recover and a whole episode to finish"

"But how do we get into the caves?" asked Topaz "They're like, totally guarded and full of surveillance videos"

Sapphire thought for a moment "I think I know someone who might be able to help..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Inspector Gadget will once again be teaming up with the BFFL and it looks like that some of our antagonists have teamed up with a Trollzopian as well. Looks like this will be a pretty freaky team up. Stay tuned for more!**


	5. Ember Envy

Down on Planet Earth, Dr. Claw had been observing the ever growing void while stroking his cat. He didn't know what to make of it, so he decided to have his MAD scientists (pun somewhat intended) to do a little research.

While that had been occurring, Dr. Claw had been growing somewhat concerned on the ever-growing void. Maybe Talon was right about this, maybe it could be serious business.

"Dr. Claw!" someone said from behind.

Claw turned his chair around and saw one of his henchmen with some data and news "What is it?"

"I believe me and our scientists have made an important discovery about the dark void" said the MAD scientist "And I'm afraid I have some bad news..."

"And what is the bad news?" snarled Claw.

"I'm afraid this is a void that's ripped into the space-time continuum and is currently growing larger by the second" the scientist explained "Apparently, this void will continue to grow until it sucks everything in plain sight into oblivion"

"Impossible!" Claw banged his metallic fist.

"But sir, look at the sky!" said the scientist.

Claw looked at the sky and saw that the void was indeed getting bigger than before. He then pondered this for a while and finally came to a rather, surprising conclusion.

"Look more into this void" he told the scientist "I want to learn more about it, where it came from and how to stop it"

"Stop it?" asked the MAD Scientist, who was understandably confused.

"Yes" Claw nodded bluntly "I want to learn more and how it can stopped"

"Sure, Dr. Claw" the MAD Scientist nodded, a bit skeptical.

This was a pretty weird and uncharacteristic move for Dr. Claw, but he knew that something was going on and for some reason, he wanted to look into it.

* * *

Back on the Trollz Planet, Sapphire had finished taking our protagonists to her friend's house.

"Here we are, gang" said Sapphire "The answer to our prayers. Well, one of them at least"

While the girls parked their hover scooters, Gadget and his associates caught up rather slowly with them.

"Boy, you guys sure are slow" Onyx smirked at them.

"Yeah, you may be bigger than us, but you're much slower" added Ruby.

Jorge took a second to catch his breath "Well not everybody has awesome hover scooters, you know"

"Yeah, and I wasn't exactly built with the strength of a thousand armies" Gadget added "Especially since I don't wanna carry a bunch of people on my power skates again"

"Whatever" Ruby rolled her eyes "Come on, let's go"

Sapphire went to the front door and rang the doorbell. Just then, a male troll about her age with glasses and tall, blond hair and a green sweater vest opened up the door.

"Oh, Sapphire what a surprise to see you" he said.

"Hey Alabaster" Sapphire chuckled nervously and blushed "It's really great to see you too..."

"Likewise" Alabaster bashfully replied.

"Oh God" Onyx sighed "If they start kissing, I swear I'm gonna barf my face off"

"And I don't blame you" added Nozzaire.

"So, what brings you here to Trollington Manor?" asked Alabaster "And who are those guys behind you?"

"It's quite long story..." sighed Amethyst.

As you can probably guess, our protagonists wasted no time in explaining the whole situation to Alabaster.

"Oh my" he said "This is quite the conundrum. I'd be more than happy to get you girlz and six humans into the Ember Caves"

"Well that was convenient" Onyx folded her arms.

Alabaster then took our protagonists to the Ember Caves, where there were some guards by the entrance.

"Hey!" the first guard raised up his palm "What are you doing here?"

Amethyst opened her mouth "Well sirs, we-"

"No need Amethyst" Gadget put his finger on the pink troll's mouth "Let me handle this. Gentlemen, I am Inspector Gadget and me and my comrades are here to investigate something in those caves. Here's my badge"

Gadget's hat opened and he showed his badge to the guards.

"Read it and weep, trolls" said the inspector.

The first guard looked at the badge "I ain't never of no Metro City. This badge is clearly faked!"

"Listen, we need to get in there, it's extremely important" said Gadget.

"Forget it, pal" said the first guard "We can't let you in. This is a restricted area"

Gadget tried to talk "But we have to-"

"No!" the first guard cut Gadget off.

"It's a serious matter of life and death" Gadget tried to reason again.

"No!" the guards repeated themselves.

"Don't you even care?" Amethyst asked meekly.

"Lemme think, no!" said the first guard.

"Now leave or we'll have you arrested and we're warning you, the caves are protected by alarms" said the second guard "So just go back wherever you came from"

Amethyst's voice got meek "But I-"

"NO!" the guards shouted.

"Well that was a lot of help" Nozzaire said as the gang walked away.

"Time to think of Plan number B..." Gadget pondered.

"I'm already on it, inspector!" Alabaster proclaimed as he walked to the guards.

"What is he doing?" Mantis thought to himself.

Alabaster walked over to the guards on the right side of the cave entrance to distract them from seeing the gang walk in.

"Hey!" said the first guard "What are you doing here? This is a restricted area"

"Au contraire" Alabaster said smugly "I did not come to make trouble, but I came to bring you some news from my father, Alabaster Trollington II"

"News? What kind of news?" asked the second guard.

"My father has taken such an interest in you two and he wants you two to work for his company" Alabaster replied.

"He does?" asked the guards.

"Of course" said Alabaster "And to show you how happy he is to have you as part of the company, we are proud to give you these complimentary watches"

Alabaster reached into his pocket and handed two shiny new watches to the guards, who then accepted the fancy trinkets.

"And they're all yours" said Alabaster "I'll just need you two to kill the alarms along the cave entrance for a minute, though"

"What?" asked the guards.

"Otherwise, the electromagnetic waves will interfere with the signals from the satellite" Alabaster finished.

"Okay" mumbled the first guard.

The guard then pulled a lever on a control pad and the alarms turned off. Alabaster then secretly winked to the Gadget Force and the BFFL to get into the caves while they could and just like a snap of the finger, they snuck right into the Ember Caves.

Alabaster then handed a business card to the guards "Here, call this number and speak to Alabaster Trollington Jr and tell him that his son recommended you two"

"Thank you, young man" said the guards.

Alabaster then walked away and winked to the gang, who were already in the cave.

"Wowsers" Gadget said as they walked in the caves "Isn't that Alabaster character coming with us?"

"No way" said Sapphire "He's gonna pursue other opportunities"

"Now come on, let's go" said Amethyst "We have a gem to recover and a universe to save from being destroyed"

Our heroes and heroines then continued to follow the map to the location of the first diamond. Little did they know that they were being watched from above by three sinister figures.

"Perfect..." Clark grinned as he saw the protagonists walking.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, it looks like our heroes have made it to the location of the first gem, but what about Clark, Thud and Simon? It looks like they're outnumbered and our heroes could easily defeat them. Or could they? Stay tuned and find out more!**


	6. Deep in the Ember Caves

Our protagonists had followed the map to the secret location, not knowing that Simon and Zorbad's minions were secretly following them.

"So, Inspector Gadget, how's Penny doing?" Amethyst asked Gadget.

"She's doing good" Gadget said as he continued reading the map "She's off doing some exchange program with her friend for a couple of weeks. Now, according to my calculations..."

"What calculations?" Ivan deadpanned.

Gadget continued while his allies stopped "...right about..."

Just then, the cyborg inspector unknowingly walked right into a wall and fell down onto the ground.

"...here" he groaned.

"Now that was how you say? Worth the price of admission" said Nozzaire.

"I couldn't agree more" Onyx added.

"Ditto" Ruby agreed.

"You could say that again" Ivan chuckled.

"Worth the price of admission" Nozzaire repeated himself.

"No need to panic, comrades" said Gadget "I'll get up"

Gadget's arm extended and he picked himself up.

"It would seem we are at a dead end" he said as his extension arm rub his chin "I was sure the map said the gem was over here"

"Uh...Gadget?" Jorge tapped on Gadget's shoulder "I believe you should see this"

Gadget extended his neck and saw some sort of indecipherable writing on the wall "Let's see...it would appear to be some sort of secret code. Go go gadget, decoder!"

Just then, a part of Gadget's sleeve opened up and a scanner thing started to analyze the ancient writing on the wall, which started to put the ancient output into text.

"So, what does it say?" asked Jorge.

Gadget looked at the results "The translation is...blank! Apparently, this writing is too indecipherable for my translator. Whatever that means"

"Allow me, inspector" said Sapphire "I have dabbled in ancient Troll hieroglyphics a lot during my mandatory extra credit reports"

"Well that's a fact worth knowing" Kantrop remarked.

Sapphire went over to the wall, put on her large, round eyeglasses and started to look at the hieroglyphics and decipher them.

"Hmmm...yeah...I see..." she mumbled "Ah...interesting...of course. Okay, I think I've decoded the complicated message"

"Well, what is it, Saph?" asked Amethyst.

Sapphire cleared her throat "Well, the strange writing says and I quote, 'Chose one of those levers to guide you to this room. One leads you to the gem and one leads to certain doom'."

"That's what it says?" asked Topaz "I just assumed it was a message about finding the love of your life and living happily ever after"

Gadget extended his neck and saw two levers on two walls "Wowsers! I'll be darned. Well, better get to business..."

Right before Gadget could extend his arm and pull the lever on the left, Jorge stopped him "Wait Gadget! That could be the wrong lever and usually, you pull the wrong lever"

"Indeed" Ivan nodded "So, you'll have to pull the lever you wouldn't pick"

"Excellent thinking, privates" said Gadget.

Gadget extended his right arm and was about to pull the other lever, but then stopped himself again.

"Unless that's what the people who hid the diamond want me to do..." he said to himself "I'd better pull the other one..."

Gadget was about to pull the left lever, but then he stopped once again.

He gasped "Unless...he knows that I know that he knows that I wouldn't choose the lever...touché Mr. Cavern! Unless...he knows that I know..."

* * *

 **WARNING:**

 _Due to the lame and repetitive nature of Inspector Gadget's epiphanies, we will watch an episode of Mr. Knickles until he is finished._

One day, Mr. Knickles was taking a nice walk down the street and minding his own business. As you may remember from our story "Mystery on the Oriental Express", Mr. Puzzler was a snob, who had very few acquaintances, none of whom he would call "friend". His name is Mr. Knickles. Simply because I can't think of anything better for him.

One day, Mr. Knickles went to audition for a community theater play adaptation of that Shakespearean classic, Romeo and Juliet. He was so good, but had a little problem...he was a little too into the role.

"Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon, whose already sick and pale with grief, that thou, her maid, art more fairer than she" he recited.

"Excellent work, Mr. Knickles" said Mr. Director "Such wonderful performance"

"I know, I know" Mr. Knickles said haughtily.

"Congratulations, Mr. Knickles" said Dr. Director "You got the role!"

"Naturally" Mr. Knickles smirked.

The very next day at rehearsals, Mr. Knickles was having a really good time, a little too good you might say. Just when the other actor known as, "Mr. Actor" was about to recite his lines for Juliet, Mr. Knickles rudely interrupted before he could say anything.

"Oh Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" he recited poetically "Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet"

"Mr. Knickles!" exclaimed Mr. Director "This is Mr. Actor's scene! Not yours! I highly recommend that you shall not recite somebody else's lines"

"Oh pshaw" Mr. Knickles rolled his eyes "Mr. Actor couldn't exercise the quotes of Jim Henson if his ghost was right in front of him! And about this play, why should my character die? What is this, a tragedy?"

"Yes it is, Mr. Knickles" Mr. Director replied.

"Well then, maybe I should make a few small changes" said Mr. Knickles.

"Like what?" asked Mr. Actor.

"Maybe Romeo should live at the end and get with Rosalin as Juliet foolishly drinks that poison at the end" said Mr. Knickles "And since I am more of a thespian than these fools, I should probably perform this play solo"

Mr. Director "Mr. Knickles! I will not tolerate this behavior! If you cannot cooperate and be a team player, I think I should give the part of Romeo to your understudy!"

"Very well then" scoffed Mr. Knickles "I'm too sophisticated for this crummy theater anyways!"

"Get out, Mr. Knickles!" demanded Mr. Director.

And so, Mr. Knickles walked out of the community theater with his nose in the air. Just then, he walked into the man he knew as Mr. Wilfred.

"Mr. Knickles, I have something to say to you" he said to Mr. Knickles.

"What is that, Mr. Wilfred?" asked Mr. Knickles.

"We've been over this; nobody cares about you or your show, they just want to watch 'Inspector Gadget'" Mr. Wilfred said bluntly.

"Oh yeah" Mr. Knickles deadpanned.

 **AND NOW, BACK TO INSPECTOR GADGET!**

* * *

Continuing a full two hours from where we left with off, Gadget finally decided how to choose the right lever. How? You ask? By using the best method of choosing.

"Deny, meany, miney, mo..." he sang as he pointed to the levers.

Onyx yawned "This is so lame. Wake me when this ends"

Onyx streched her arms and leaned against the wall and suddenly, something had opened up.

"Hey guys, look" said Ivan "A secret catacomb. I bet it leads right to the-"

Unfortunately, that was at a bad time, because Gadget had just made up his mind on which lever to pull, which would be the right lever.

"Mo!" he exclaimed and pulled the lever.

Just then, the ground started to shatter and caused a large hole in the floor, which was right above our heroes.

"Aw nuts" Onyx deadpanned.

Gadget's associates fell down in an instant, while Gadget himself fell down, body first and then, his head attached to his extended neck.

"WOWSEEEERRRRSSSSS!" he shouted as he fell down the strange hole.

While that was occuring, Simon, Thud and Clark used the secret passageway to get to the hidden gem.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like our heroes aren't getting any closer to the alleged ancient diamond and it would seem that the antagonists are getting closer instead. Can they make it to the diamond and confront their enemies? Stay tuned!**


	7. Close Encounters of the Magic Kind

Continuing from where we left off, Inspector Gadget and his cronies were falling right down the caverns after the bumbling inspector had accidentally pulled the wrong lever on some sort of wall.

"Great, just when I can't believe I have to die right now" Ivan deadpanned.

"I always thought I'd go out in some sort of car chase" Jorge remarked.

"No need to worry, Jorge" said Gadget "I can get us down safely. Go go gadget, inflatable jacket!"

Gadget pulled a button on his coat and it puffed up like a balloon, causing him and his friends to land safely on the water at the bottom. Gadget floated his friends to dry shore and his coat deflated as soon as they got there.

"Well that was a close one" Jorge sighed of relief "I think my entire life flashed before my very eyes"

"So did mine" added Topaz "And boy, was it screwed up"

"You should've seen mine" Jorge remarked.

"Anyways, it looks like we're not getting any closer to finding the diamond" Ivan pointed out "It would seem that we are between a rock and a hard place"

Gadget observed the place "Well I do see a lot of stalactites dripping water in here. Oh well, less talking, more gem finding! I'm sure the worst is over. Now, let's move!"

"Remind me to put in him Sleep Mode when we get home" Nozzaire told Ivan.

"I'll be sure of it" Ivan deadpanned.

After avoiding a few traps and getting stuck in some amber a few times, our heroes finally made it to where they were intending to go.

Jorge then saw something "Mira, mira, look!"

Gadget used his magnifying glass to see some sort of shiny, yellow stone on a rock "Wowsers! That's probably the most shiniest rock I've ever seen in my cybernetic life!"

"That's not a rock, it's the first gem!" Amethyst exclaimed "Let's get it!"

But before our heroes could get anywhere near it, something had just interrupted them.

"Stop right there, you pestering perps!" said a voice.

"Wowsers!" Gadget exclaimed "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that someone else is here"

"But of course, inspector" said the voice.

Just then, someone came down the secret passageway. It was none other than our three antagonists.

"Hand over the gem, or we'll be forced to do this the hard way!" exclaimed Clark.

"I assume you're two of Zorbad's thugs?" asked Mantis.

"Indeed you are correct" said Clark "I am General Clark, head of the staff and this is my lackey, Thud!"

"Hey, why do I gotta be your lackey?" asked Thud "I'm bigger, stronger and I'm Lord Zorbad's number one thug"

"And that makes you number two" Clark deadpanned.

"And me!" another voice said as someone slid down the secret passageway.

"Simon? Didn't we banish you back to the other realm on that island?" asked Ruby.

"You did, but I'm not willing to hold a grudge..." Simon said smugly.

"You'd better start if we you don't get out of my face!" exclaimed Ruby "I've never forgiven you for nearly annihilating our entire civilization and brainwashing my friends!"

"Oh Ruby please, I was kidding..." Simon folded his arms "I'd totally hold a grudge, and when I got banished by you five, I felt it was duty as a citizen to crush you and destroy everything you loved and cared for!"

"That's what I'd do..." Onyx shrugged.

Simon continued, "Luckily, I was able to use what magic I had left to escape and finally get rid of you meddlesome Trollz! When I met these two...two...two...things..."

"We're humans" Clark and Thud deadpanned.

"Whatever" Simon retorted "We decided to form an alliance. I'd help them get the diamonds and they'd help me get revenge on you five bimbos!"

"Now hand over that diamond, and you won't get hurt for a while!" exclaimed Clark.

"You're going to have to make us give it to you, and that's not going to happen!" Ruby placed her hands on her hips.

"You're right" said Clark "We'll have to settle this the old fashioned way. Boys...ATTACK!"

"Okay" Thud said right before charging "AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Wowsers!" Gadget exclaimed "That's a whole lotta muscle! No worries gang, Inspector Gadget will take care of it! You guys go get the diamond"

"He's doomed" Ivan deadpanned.

"Super doomed" added Onyx.

While the others went to the diamond's standing place, Gadget went to fight the bad guys.

"Sorry big guy, but I'm going to bring you in!" exclaimed the inspector "Go go gadget arms!"

Gadget's arms extended and he was about to grab Thud, but unfortunately, Thud had grabbed the arms and started spinning him around like some kind of lasso until he tossed him right towards his allies, causing him to knock them down like bowling pins and right out of the cave.

"Owsers..." moaned Gadget.

"That is putting it mildly..." Nozzaire deadpanned.

Luckily, the BFFL managed to dodge the tossing.

"Gee, so much for our brave inspector..." scoffed Ruby.

"Then I guess it's up to us!" said Amethyst "After all, if we got rid of Simon once, we can do it again!"

"Yeah, after all, Gadget helped us retrieve our magic spells last time, so who is to say we can't return the favor?" added Sapphire.

"I am" Onyx placed her hands on her hips.

"Ditto" Ruby placed her hands on her hips as well "But I guess it's better than nothing. Alright ladies, time to show these guys what we're really made of! Ready girls?"

"Okay!" said the girls.

The girls joined hands and raised them up together.

"Magic of the Five!" they shouted.

"Oh no" Simon groaned.

"Wh-what's going on?" Clark demanded.

The girls flew up into mid air and raised tossed their beads into the air, then recited a spell they conveniently just made up "By the spell of these five girls and their bejeweled belts, take these hooligans somewhere else!"

The spells beads started glowing and flew right towards the villains. Just then, there was a large flash of magic and just like lightning, the villains were as good as gone.

"Nothing like a little Power of the Five to vanquish some evil doers" Amethyst folded her arms.

The girls then walked outside to the trampled crime fighters.

"You guys okay?" asked Topaz.

"Sure, just a few twisted gears and circuits!" Gadget assured them.

"Well, we defeated the bad guys and got the gem!" Sapphire said as she showed the first gem.

"And more importantly, I didn't get a scratch on me!" Ruby added.

"See Gadget? That's what happens when we work as a team!" said Ivan.

"We got lucky Ivan!" Gadget replied "Clark, Thud, and that little boy could've easily killed the girls. Well, I'm not so sure about the little boy...but they could've gotten killed nonetheless!"

"But they didn't!" Jorge retorted "We all have skills to contribute!"

"Guys, we're running out of stuff to say, can we just end the story here?" asked Ivan.

"Good idea, Ivan!" Gadget exclaimed "Go go gadget, cliffhanger!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Somehow, I don't think that Gadget and his friends have seen the last of these three felons. Now that they've got the first diamond, they've got two more to go. Where on Trollzopolis could the next one be? Well I guess you'll have to wait till after our next episode, which takes us back to Penny and the Groove Squad!**


End file.
